ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Troublesome Ones
Act I (opening intro) (The episode starts as the aliens waking up and realizing they are in their spaceship in the forest, Landen suddenly enters carrying some plates and dishes) Landen: So guys, what do you want for breakfast? Gumbrawl: A saucer of milk and some biscuit bits. Darvin: ''(toneless)'' Some nuts and bolts. Swoofle: A Swoofle please. Landen: (confused) Wait what? Swoofle: A Swoofle. Landen: Uh what's that? Swoofle: I told you, a Swoofle is a Swoofle! Flavio: He means peaches, and I'll have chocolate. Tantrus: Uh, I don't eat, I mean, I don't need to eat. Landen: Uh huh, and Blurb? Tantrus: He usually has liquids. Landen: Okay, got it. (A few minutes later, Landen comes back with a saucer of coke, some crisps, some cogs, a potato, some mints, a rock, and something squishy, confusion sweeps over the aliens) Gumbrawl: Wait! I wanted a saucer of milk and some bicuits! Not coke and crisps! Darvin: (tonelessly) Cogs do not compute, nuts and bolts compute. Tantrus: 'I don't really eat remember? And anyway, what is this squishy stuff? ''(Landen ignores the whining and walks away, he appears a few minutes later with a big clump of papers and pencils) '''Landen: Here, do these, a hundred page essays, you have till 5:00 pm till you have to hand them in, or earlier, depends when school ends. Well have fun. Gumbrawl: (sarcastically) Sure we will... (Landen leaves, we see his day pass by quickly, after coming back from school, he realizes only Tantrus, Blurb, and Darvin are the only ones who have started the test, whilst the others have been messing around) Landen: Okay, explain, why have you got my aunt's clothes on? Gumbrawl: Ooohh, I'm so pretty, anymore tea Miss. Swooflette? Swoofle: Oh of course... yes swoofle! Landen: Uh... Gumbrawl: And you Flavia? Flavio: Oh definitely! Landen: Ahem...have you guys done the test yet? Gumbrawl: You know Mr. Landen, you are very serious about this and...RUN! (the three "ladies" start running around, but Landen is shocked when they go into his house) Landen: 'Wait! My...father's in there... Act II ''(Landen gets into his house and sees the ladies in front of his dad, whom is reading a newspaper) '''Landen's Dad: Well hello you ladies, how have are you? Flavio: Oh fine, Mr. Uh....Landen's Father. Landen's Dad: (to Landen) Why Landen, you didn't tell me you had three girlfriends did you? Landen: Uh what? Gumbrawl: Oh Landen! (kisses Landen) Landen: What the...mmph...pah! Yuck sto-bleah what the %&$^$^%???? Swoofle: Ooh! A magic box! (points to TV) Let's smash it! Landen: Wait what? (The aliens grab baseball bats out of nowhere, and start bashing the TV) Landen: Dad! Do something! Landen's Dad: (laughs) It's okay son, it's probably a lady-like thing, you know, since they come from Yugozbekistavlia. Landen: Dad! That isn't a real country! Landen's Dad: Of course it is! They told me! (Landen manages to drag them out of the house, and brings them back into the forest) Landen: (losing temper) I...hate...you guys. (the aliens start laughing hysterically until the show ends) Category:Episodes in TAA Category:Episodes Category:The Alternate Aliens